


Never Gonna Get Sick of This

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bets, Jason gives in, M/M, Tim takes care of him, sick!Jay, unbetaed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: I added a bit more content at the end part because I felt like doing so and fixed some of the errors and removed some or maybe all of the curse words.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Never Gonna Get Sick of This

**Author's Note:**

> I added a bit more content at the end part because I felt like doing so and fixed some of the errors and removed some or maybe all of the curse words.

Jason was getting ready for patrol and to say that he was not feeling well will probably the biggest understatement of the century. It started earlier this morning when he had a bad headache, though he managed for a bit, now he was officially not having it. Well, tonight’s patrol was the last thing he has to do before completely collapsing into his bed tonight. Hell, he was already 30 minutes late and Dickwad or Bruce or both of them are probably already on their way to tell him that he’s late for patrol and stuff and he doesn’t want that to happen. Sure, he can tolerate a lot of the bats now, but he’s far off the picture to be lovey-dovey around any of them. Well… except for someone he has a certain feeling for.

Tim was surprisingly the one he can tolerate the most out of any of them. Roy and Kori seemed to agree because he’s instantly one of the bats they wouldn’t hesitate to contact when they need info. Bizarro and Artemis would agree too because Bizarro gave him his Superman plush when they rescued Tim from being abducted in his Timmy Wayne persona. Something was definitely up with what Jason's feeling toward Tim but he just _can’t_ put his finger on it. It was a big surprise even to Jason himself that Tim is the one he can talk to when he was feeling very angry and upset about something without completely lashing out (which he did in the past), besides his friends from the Outlaws of course.

Before Jason can stand up from his thought process, another person dashes through his window, definitely not someone he expected. Tim, in his whole Red Robin glory, paces around the room and approaches Jason who was not wearing his helmet and was just wearing his domino mask. Tim takes off his cowl and flips the hair that went all over his face. _Cute._ Jason thought to himself.

“Hey there Jason. I figured you wouldn’t want Bruce, Dick, or Damian to come here and check on you so I took the job. Oracle was pretty alarmed you missed check 30 minutes ago.” Tim informs, looking at Jason’s eyes that were thankfully covered by the domino.

“Hey babybird. M’fine. My head was spinnin' places for a few seconds there. I’m ready for patrol so tell Barbie to worry no more.” Jason tries to play it cool but Tim just raises one of his brows clearly not buying Jason’s BS.

“I don’t know Jason. You don’t look _fine_ ” Tim uses air quotes. “You also don’t sound fine at all.” Jason coughs proving Tim’s point.

“I’m really fine babybird. Just give me a few seconds to collect myself.” Jason tries to protest but Tim shakes his head.

“How about I check if you really are _fine_ then I will let you. Hell, you’re so red. Last thing we need is for you to fall down to your second death by messing up a grapple.” Tim grabs a thermometer from one of his pouches.

“Wow, you actually care about me Timmers? I’m flattered.” Jason jokes. Tim rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Now let me check and actually see. Quit stalling.” Tim states annoyed but clearly fond of the banter they were having.

Before Tim shoves the thermometer however, he touches Jason’s forehead first and is immediately alarmed as he feels the heat through his freaking glove.

“Yeah patrol is a no go for you sweetie, unless you want to burn into ashes. You have a high fever.” Tim diagnoses.

Jason smiles at the nickname Tim gave him, _sweetie_. “Yeah I’m informing Bruce that you ain’t going.” That was all Jason heard until his vision was being enveloped by black.

* * *

Jason woke up feeling groggy but somewhat high. He looked to see that he was still at the sofa but now with a blanket, a lot of pillows, an ice pack on his head, and he also notices that his leather jacket was out of bounds as it was now sitting on the other side of the coffee table that he has to stand up to pick up. Jason closed his eyes again, Tim was probably gone now right? Of course he’s gone, who could honestly stand and take care of the person who tried to kill them on multiple occasions and acted like an ass toward them for literally just existing? Of course Jason regrets everything about it and to be fair, the Al Ghul’s brain washed him into killing babybird. But that’s no excuse as he always feels guilty when he sees the scar that was decorating Tim’s throat. The one _he_ of all people, gave Tim.

All the sudden thoughts were stopped as he heard footsteps from behind the sofa. The ice pack that was adorning his head was now gone, “I’ll get you a fresh one.” _Oh._ Tim didn’t leave. Then he feels a pair of lips press on his forehead, replacing the coldness of the previous item that was sitting there. Jason bites back the tears that was welling on the sides of his eyes at the affection of being taken care of.

Tim comes back a few seconds later and Jason feels the coldness of the ice pack. Then his phone rings.

“Hey Alfred. Uh- no. I was wondering how long do I have to cook the ingredients for the soup cause I’m afraid I might overcook it again. Oh okay, so five more minutes. Thank you Alf. Yeah have a nice night too. Sorry for the bother. Yeah Jason’s doing good don’t worry- G’night!” Tim ends the call then turns toward the kitchen again. Jason can’t help but feel giddy by the fact that Tim is cooking a soup for him and didn’t continue his patrol just to take care of Jason. It was now smelling so good in the room now that Jason realized what Tim was cooking. It was chicken noodle soup which Alfred used to make him whenever he gets ill because he knows it's Jason’s favorite.

He hears the stove turn off and the clanking of spoons. Then he hears Tim, footsteps again. “Jason, dude you awake?” Tim gingerly asks. Jason pretends to wake up.

“Quit pretending Jaybird. I knew you were awake the moment I took Alfred’s phone call.” Tim remarks.

“Okay you caught me.” Jason surrenders.

Tim smirks. “Here, take the soup while it’s still hot. I would’ve given you bread but Alfred said you don’t like that as much as Roy does.” Jason raises a brow.

“When you were with Artemis and Bizarro, Roy and Kori asked for my help and when we got to their apartment, I cooked this because they didn’t feel like ordering take out. Roy liked his with bread whilst Kori just likes her just as it is.” Tim smiles at how many kisses on his cheek he earned from Roy and Kori that day while getting praises about how delicious his soup was.

“Damn. And here I thought I was special.” Jason pouts earning an eye roll from Tim.

“Anyway, why didn’t you patrol tonight Timbo? Isn’t daddy bats furious?” Jason inquires while taking another spoonful of the delicious soup Tim made just for him.

“Bruce isn’t really mad if that’s what your worried about and are you actually that stupid to think that I will leave you passed out on the couch? No I’m not that heartless.” Tim states

“That’s so freaking romantic Timbers.” Jason smiles at Tim’s red face.

“Whoever you’re dating right now is so lucky. Heck you even have the cooking.” Realization hits Jason that Tim was actually dating Kon. So he was no longer a choice _ouch._ “Right the clone is the lucky one.”

Tim’s eyes widen at Jason’s remark. “I’m not dating Kon! Why does everyone think that? He’s straight like dang pole and he’s dating Cassie. You, Roy, Kori, and Alfred were the ones that I get to offer this to so don’t worry, you’re still special Jaybird.” _Oh so Tim isn’t dating. I might have a chance._

“Well, sorry for assuming that you were dating the clone. You both just get so touchy and cuddle so much that my nosy ass were picking up the wrong scent.”

“It’s alright, you’re not the first one as Bruce and Clark thought about it too and blatantly blurted it out at the breakfast table making me and Conner fall down the chairs from laughing too much.” Tim reassures. Jason nods before saying,

“Thanks for taking the time to actually take care of me Timbit.”

“It’s really no trouble Jason. I actually brought my laptop, wanna watch something on Netflix?” Tim offers as he grabs what seemed like a laptop bag to bring out his laptop.

Jason wasn’t really focused on watching whatever Tim picked. He was just busy staring at Tim’s face while looking in other directions once in a while so he won’t get caught. Tim whipped his head around and saw Jason looking at him. Tim grins. “Is there something on my face or…” Tim asks.

“No your face is looking _damn_ fine babybird. Real pretty.” Jason lets out before his brain can mouth filter. Fuck.

Tim doesn’t reply but continues to stare intently at Jason’s eyes. Jason was looking at Tim’s lips and his hand involuntarily moves to cup Tim’s cheek before leaning down to kiss him. Jason was approaching slowly letting Tim back away if he didn’t want this to happen. Tim tensed up at first but Jason was also shocked to feel that Tim was kissing back. After a few moments of kissing, they break, panting softly.

“Wow babybird you’re really something.”

Tim pouts, “You really thought I was inexperienced Jaybird? I dated a lot of women you know.” Then the bastard smirks. “Also this is unsanitary I’m probably gonna get sick too.”

Jason pouts. Tim rolls his eyes. "Are you alright with it then?" Tim blurts, “With us, being a couple I-I mean…” Tim pauses as he was now a blushing red mess.

Jason doesn’t respond as he captured Tim’s lips for another searing kiss.

“You get what I mean now?” Jason asks smug grin adorning his face.

“Okay. Now sleep, you need that to heal up and we can actually start going on actual dates.”

“Sounds like a plan babybird. Cuddle with me?” Jason asks as it is now his turn to turn red.

“How can I say no to that?”

Jason lays down and Tim lies on top of him. Tim sighed happily as he hears Jason’s heartbeat.

Tim feels his eyes getting droopy. Jason smiles at Tim’s calm face. “G’night babybird. “ Jason mutters.

“Goodnight Jaybird.” Tim supplies as he kisses Jason again.

“Now this is something I would never get sick of.” Jason mutters before closing his eyes.

* * *

In the window, Dick was talking to Babs.

“Told ya these fools would get together.” Babs smugly said.

“Yeah we won the bet against Bruce and Clark. Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow? My treat.” Dick smirks as he and Babs were getting a thousand dollars from each of the said man.

“Sure. I can’t wait to see Bruce’s face later. Let the lovebirds be for a while. Let’s tease them later.”

Dick agrees and leaves the peacefully sleeping couple drift into their slumber.

* * *

Tim awakens to the smell of pancakes. He cracks his eyes open and stretches his arms out as he feels the lack of warmth from behind the couch where he and Jason rested. “Morning Pretty Bird.” Jason smiles. Tim gets up and approaches the kitchen counter were Jason was still not done preparing pancakes. Tim was nearly panicking as he thinks that last night was just a dream.

His thoughts wash as he hears the stovetop turning off and feels big hands snaking around his waist and a pair of lips planting kisses on his neck. “Did you sleep well babybird?” Jason asks while still burying his face in the crook of Tim’s neck.

Tim smiles, “Yes. In fact, it’s the longest and best sleep I’ve probably gotten so far this month.” Jason frowns at Tim’s statement.

“Yeah and I’m here to change all of that. I’m gonna pull you off of work if you don’t stop for at least a nap and I’m gonna give a little talking to Dickie and Bruce. They’re not overworking you are they?” Jason asks.

“No don’t worry Jay. They’re not overworking me. I just didn’t have much time to sleep last week. Steph is practically yelling at me, plus gosh dang Vicki Vale won’t stop smothering me about my dating life so I’m pretty much tired.”

Jason’s frown deepens, “Well at least she’s going to stop now that I’m gonna bring lunches to you at work.” Tim’s eyes widened.

“You’ll really do that?” Tim whipping his head to look at Jason properly.

“Of course Timbo.” Jason boisterously remarks. “What kind of boyfriend am I if I don’t pull you off of your work or bring you lunch so you’d eat properly.” Jason applies that stupid playboy smirk that always gets him.

He can only imagine the articles that will ensue with it, _Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome carries the young CEO Timothy Drake-Wayne out of his office. Possible Love Affair?_ Oh god.

“Yeah the online articles will probably skyrocket with more BS articles probably spread and made by Vale. Along with Gotham Gazette being inherently more popular day by day.” Tim remarks as he was always one of the headlines there. He grimaces at the thought.

“Well, I can’t wait to see how the media will react. Now, if I’m not mistaken, as much as I despise the whole family except for you, Steph, Cass, and Alfie, I’m sure Bruce, Dick, Damian, and Babs would like to find out too.” Jason suggests as he was also concerned about those bastards’ approvals.

“Yeah I figured as much. But given that Babs is literally the fucking _Oracle_ I bet she already knows.” Jason raises a brow at Tim’s claim. “You’ll see, Don’t underestimate Babs.” Tim adds making Jason chuckle. With that, Jason gives him one last kiss and he takes the plates to serve the pancakes. They should eat so that they could get things straight once they go to the manor.

* * *

Tim is feeling rather tensed at the time they set foot at the manor. As if Jason can sense it, he gives Tim a pat on the back. He doesn’t know whether to feel scared or relieved because of the fact that he now has someone he can trust and focus his love to or be scared of the fact that people practically think they are brothers when they are not. Jason wasn’t fully adopted by Bruce at the time that the stupid green haired clown abomination set hands on him and he was also legally dead.

The thoughts stopped as they see a grinning Richard on the doorway. Dick leads them to the kitchen and their eyes widened as they see part of the Justice League, and Young Justice there at the table all smiling at their arrival.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Dick remarks.

“See Jason? I told you, don’t underestimate Babs.” Tim smirks.

“Yeah I can now see that babybird.” Jason’s mouth hangs open as he is still shocked to see the amounts of people who are probably _not_ oblivious to the current events.

Bart speeds next to Tim, “You’re so lucky Tim, this guy’s packin’ a lot.” Bart teases.

Tim playfully pokes him, “Oh shush Bart. News travels fast huh?”

“Sure does, and of course, Cassie, me, Bart, and the rest of the League came here to congratulate you.” Conner greets.

“Yeah! I’m so happy for you Tim!!” Cassie greets him with her signature Wonder Girl hug.

“Awe heh, thank you guys so much.” Tim blushes as he was feeling rather overwhelmed.

Hal whistles, “Okay, before we can solidify this meeting, can we at least get a kiss to prove that you guys are really dating?” Hal smirks followed by Barry chuckling while Bruce and Clark glare at them. Steph and Cass smirk followed by Dick’s cheer.

“Well Timbo, ready to give them a show?” Jason smirks as he takes Tim and slides him in front of him.

“More than ready.” Tim yanks Jason’s shirt for a long kiss that earned loud yells and squeals from the girls and some of the men that were in the room.

“WE WON THE BET!!!” Dick yells loudly.

“You guys were seriously betting on my dating life?” Tim scowls.

“OF COURSE we are, as much as I call you guys imbeciles, I am actually quite the fan of your long pining with each other’s feelings cause it made you guys look really stupid.” Damian snarks.

“and the demon brat is a part of it great.” Jason voices out.

“Ass hats. Don’t tell me you’re a part of this too Bruce.” Tim looks at Bruce who can’t look at him back.

“OH MY GOD. Are you for real?” Tim adds as he sees Bruce’s clear flustered face.

“Let them be Tim. How about we take this somewhere… _private_.” Jason teases.

“Oh no you’re not defiling Drake in one of the closets here.” Damian pulls Tim out of Jason’s grasp and sits him in the middle of his Cassie and Conner. Tim huffs out a sigh.

They had lunch all at the same time as their friends say their congrats and shared threats towards Jason if he decides to hurt Tim. But after all of it was over, they hung out and had a lot of fun. Yes, THIS is definitely something he will never get sick of.   
  



End file.
